US Patent Application No. 2002/0176160 A1 is directed to a microscope system. The microscope system includes a stage that is movable in x and y coordinate directions. The stage and the optical means of the microscope system are completely enclosed by a housing. The stage can be moved out of the housing through an opening in the housing, so that a sample to be examined may be placed on the stage. The stage can then be completely drawn into the housing for examination of the sample. Inside the housing, a plurality of objective lenses is mounted on a holder. Also integrated in the housing is a CCD chip and an illumination source. Many of the components are motor-adjustable inside the housing.
US Patent Application No. 2003/0011883 A1 describes a microscope system. The microscope system includes a stage that is movable in x and y coordinate directions. Also provided is a lens turret, which has formed therein a plurality of openings for receiving an objective lens. Moreover, a TV camera having a CCD chip is mounted on the stand of the microscope. The microscope system is additionally provided with a monitor and a control device. The control device controls the electrically driven stage. The position of the stage can be detected by linear encoders. Using a mouse, the user can input a desired position to which the stage will then be moved correspondingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,037 is directed to a computer microscope. A computer is connected to a conventional light microscope in a closed-loop feedback system, which allows for user intervention. The graphics tablet, together with an electrical stylus, allows input to the computer. An image on the display can be superimposed on a sample via a beam splitter provided on the microscope. The superposition of images takes place directly in the field of view of the microscope.
German Laid-Open Application DE 196 09 288 A1 is directed to a compact microscope, especially for routine medical applications. The microscope takes the form of a closed housing into which the preparation to be examined is drawn in through an insertion opening. All optical components are mounted within the housing. Alternatively, the microscope is insertable into the standard bay of a computer. All movable components of the microscope are motor-driven and software-controlled by the computer. The preparation can be moved inside the microscope in two mutually perpendicular directions for selecting the sample's details of interest. When the preparation is drawn in, a line sensor generates an overview image of the preparation.
Document CA 2386142 A1 describes a system for telepathology. The system includes a plurality of individual devices (a high-resolution scanner, a microscope with a digital camera, and a computer with a color monitor). The image of the entire slide is produced by the high-resolution scanner.